


Togetherness

by matcha_condoms



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LNII as a prequel, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Post-Game, fix-it fic but it's just me putting a bandaid on a huge crack on the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha_condoms/pseuds/matcha_condoms
Summary: Yes, there was no other way about it. She made it out, and he didn't  - but the only way to the Maw is back where they came from.As Six makes her way out through the city, Mono takes care of her the only way he can.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 383





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> I truly don't see the Tall Man as a malicious figure, but in forgiving him, I found a more heartbreaking perspective for Mono.

He still loves her, even if she’d left him behind.

If she’d meant to, he didn’t blame her. If she didn’t, all the more he hoped it didn’t weigh on her. From the signal tower he couldn’t see her, couldn’t feel her rough hands in his.

Only one memory remains of her. He raises his hands, and feels for the screens out in the wide world.

x

Every television in the haunted world sparks to life, playing her favourite song. Across the city is her lullaby, televisions glowing in the fog, threaded by cables like beads in a necklace.

She nearly stops to listen – it sounds like it’s being hummed, being sang for her, sang _to_ her, as she slept. Then she sees someone staring at her from the television screen, and she pulls her hood up lower over her face.

The city is safe, with all the viewers transfixed, as she scuttles away from him. 

x

She’s getting further. He doesn’t mean to chase her, but his hands stretch out for her anyway. The waiting isn’t so bad, but the wanting is. It feels like years, since he’s been in the tower. He can’t tell.

He’s forgetting language, and his thoughts are nothing more than paintings with a bright dot of yellow. He misses her.

x

The tower recedes in the distance. It isn’t fear in her heart as she ducks behind shadows – anything to avoid the tower. It seems like it’s watching her, like _he’s_ watching her. Looking for her, no doubt. Hunting her, even. The last memory of his stricken face is one of horror and betrayal, she'll never forget it. He'll never forgive her.

The hospital is in sight, and Six runs along the thin plank for the dark wards. At least the mannequins were vengeful, were feral and cruel like her. If she destroyed them, and she would, like she always does, they wouldn't resent her, wouldn't hate her. 

Surviving them wouldn't feel this painful. 

The city shuts down behind her, plunged into darkness. Behind her is silence, save for the wild howls of the viewers and in front of her, the Hospital comes to life like a lighthouse. From the window the demented dolls were still, frozen in the bright lights.

Where she is going is safe. He made sure of that.

x

He diverts electricity in place of his attention. This world is stretching him like taffy, but it suits him – he couldn’t run fast enough to reach her before. He couldn’t jump far enough. Now she carried that weight with her.

She’s beginning to smash all the screens she sees, but still he keeps her path lit. He wants to be with his best, first friend.

x

The schoolhouse is burnt to a crisp, the pupils in pieces, like overbaked clay in the kiln. Six traces the perimeter of the schoolyard, the residual heat sweltering even in the rain. There's a movement in the dark, something slithering in the dark windows. Six ducks lower still.

The fence wraps around her path, and Six can’t avoid the inevitable. She crawls through a gap in the wires and creeps to the schoolyard. Suddenly, from above, a horrifying crash - the window pane or the doll-child, she doesn't know. Glass on dirt sounds like bone hitting flesh.

Six looks up to the smoking, raining sky. Out the window is is a billowing curtain, and exiting like a ballerina, burnt and bleeding with perfect hair, is the teacher. She stretches down, her neck pierced with glass and dirty with soot.

Their eyes meet, and their mouths open. One agape in fear, and the other in violence.

Then electricity runs through the school. In a bright flash, the teacher is reduced to falling ash where she was. A lone television sparks to life in the school, playing her song, slow and soothing. 

x

He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her He misses her.

His hands breach the surface of the screen.

x

She misses him. She’s far away enough to admit that to herself. Even by the shore between the Pale city and the forest, the Signal tower is prominent behind her. It stares, and she feels him. The door they floated together on is gone, and night is falling. The raincoat did her little good, and rain-soaked as she was, littler good still.

On the beach, a lone, broken television comes alive with sounds of short-circuit, and bursts into flames.

She walks near to warm herself, unafraid. The city sings her to sleep, and in her dreams the dancing flames look like outreached hands. Someone is holding her hand, and leading her to a cliff’s edge. He points at a ship, moored to the shore. Then he points out to the open sea. She turns to look at him, but he's gone.

She wakes, hungry and empty, weak and hurt. The morning sun shines on a familiar cliff and bright light sounds like a silent scream.

x

01010011 01101001 01111000 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01010011 01101001 01111000 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101111 00100000 01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00111111

x

The ship’s hungry passengers don’t notice her sneaking on board. She hunkers down in a box that’s big enough for two.

Behind the sounds of flesh tearing, and noisy swallowing, someone turns on the radio. Static. Static. Static. Her lullaby. Static. Static.

They smash the broken radio against the wall.

An empty bottle rolls near her. Without pen, without paper, Six drafts a message to a boy she wishes she didn’t leave behind.

x

01001001 00100000 01001100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101

He says it. Then laughs. He says it louder still, through the broadcasts, out to the sea. He repeats it, over and over, until he can sing it. Then he collapses in his chair and sobs as her presence is lost to him. Drifting far, far away.

x

_~~I regret staying alive~~ _

_~~You should have been faster~~ _

_~~I wish you were here~~ _

_~~I’m sorry you-~~ _

_~~I’m sorry I-~~ _

_~~Mono,~~ _

_~~I miss you.~~ _

Six erases words she doesn’t think she deserves. Mono can’t hear them anymore regardless. What would she tell him, if she could?

In a luggage, smothered by cloth, Six watches the sunlight disappear as she’s heaved onto the Maw.

 _I want to see you again, Mono_.

x

The thin man stands to attention.

He receives the transmission loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> On god and everything good Tasier studios needs a DLC to fix me asap


End file.
